Nightwing
Nightwing (Dick Grayson) is a main character in Teen Titans Go!. ''He is voiced by Scott Menville. Bio Up until Dude Relax, it was unknown which Robin this was. However, because of his circus background, it is since revealed that he is indeed Dick Grayson. He also has a "Flying Graysons" poster in Robin's room as seen in some episodes as background art. His hatred towards the circus animals is the reason why he can't be relaxed. Dick Grayson, before becoming a solo hero, was the first, and most prominent, Robin that the superhero icon Batman worked with. However, he soon became independent of the Batman and worked either with the Teen Titans, or later, with the Batman Family as Nightwing, and, later as Batman when Bruce Wayne was "dead" for awhile. He was also the leader of the Teen Titans. Appearance Nightwing wears a black skinsuit costume with blue goves,a blue belt,big black boots,a face mask and a blue Nightwing icon over his costume. Powers and Abilities As a normal human Nightwing has no superpowers. However, his previous occupation of a circus acrobat and training with Batman means he is much stronger than any normal human being. 'Abilities' *'Leadership: Nightwing is the leader of the Teen Titans. *'Intimidation: '''His enemies fear him and his friends respect him. *'Peak human conditioning **'Agility: '''Nightwing is the most agile of the team. **'Strength: He is much stronger than any normal human being; his strength just doesn't compare to the superhuman strength of Starfire, Cyborg, or Beast Boy in some animal forms. *'''Movement **'Master acrobat: '''Nightwing is able to do many tricks. Even able to leap from rock to rock like in Ghost Boy. *'Mental''' **'Detective Skills: '''Nightwing is a master detective. *'Technology Handling''' **'Expert Pilot: '''As seen in Driver's Ed Nightwing is very skilled in driving, even being able to go to space. **'Skills in using weapons: As seen, he relies on weapons a lot he is very skilled in using them. ***'''Equipment ****'Staff' ****'Smoke bombs' ****'Birdarangs' (with different variants) ****'Grappling hook' ****'Escrima Sticks '(Can create lightning bolts) Relationships Starfire Nightwing has a huge crush on Starfire and it is hinted the she likes him back, although it is unsure. In The Date, she was willing to go on a date with him but had already agreed to go on one with Speedy. Nightwing decided to sabotage their date and, as a result, Starfire got mad at him and punched him for it, then left with the voice in Robin's head. Then in Hey Pizza!, Nightwinh had the choice between building a senior center (for the unappreciated seniors) or building a community pool (to see Starfire in a bikini and rubbing sunscreen on her). His crush on her made him constantly go back and forth between wanting to build the senior center and the pool. In the end, he did the right thing and built the senior center, but Starfire decided to model the bikini for him anyways. The bikini ended up being for Silkie anyways, much to Nightwin's disgust. Overall, they seem to be good friends, but their romantic relationship hasn't evolved, at least not yet. Speedy Nightwing has been shown to have an intense rivalry with Speedy with them being similar in appearance, similar in voice, and both being former sidekicks of big time Justice League (Robin to Batman, Speedy to Green Arrow) heroes gone solo. This rivalry is further aggravated by the events of The Date. As shown in episode, they both have affections for Starfire, and their rivalry makes it so that neither of them get to fulfill a date with Starfire. Beast Boy Robin gets along well with Beast Boy. Beast Boy reveals that he wants to be better than Robin at something in Dude Relax. Beast Boy is also eager to teach Robin, and Robin is eager to listen. However, he can also get highly frustrated with Beast Boy like in Gorilla when Beast Boy won't listen to Robin at all, even overthrowing Robin as leader. Robin also didn't like his leadership because it was focused around "helping" monkeys and didn't do any good for anyone. Robin is able to retake his position as leader by tickling Beast Boy into submission. Everything seems to go relatively back to normal after that. In You're Fired!, Robin along with the other Titans fired Beast Boy from the Teen Titans. Later, Robin put him in the Teen Titans again as the new receptionist. Raven Robin and Raven are very good friends. Despite their differences Robin and Raven have a very good friendship and respect each other. As seen in the episode Laundry Day, they can still get very annoyed with each other very easily. Raven pointed out it was Robin's turn to do chores but Robin avoided it and made Raven do them. She got so annoyed with him that she pretended their clothes became possessed and attacked the Titans. As a result, Robin apologizes and was willing to do the laundry for a whole year if they got out of it. At that point, Raven accepts and stops the spell that possessed their clothes, tricking Robin. In Super Robin, Robin wanted superpowers, but Raven told him that they were a curse and she wasn't going to give them to him. However, then she said that if he did the chicken dance, she would grant him powers. Once he did the dance, Raven gave Robin the powers, still warning him that they are a curse. Many years later, once the Titans met old Robin, Raven goes in Robin's face and tells him again "curse". Batgirl It is not until many later episodes in fact on that Robin takes up the Nightwing role until Nightwing finally meets Batgirl who, just like Batgirl, Nightwing seems to have romantic feelings towards even to the stage of getting a new voice in his head which eventually overpowers the first one which was created for his love of Starfire wich shows that as Robin becomes Nightwing he moves on from being in love with Starfire to being in love with Batgirl. Trivia *As seen in Laundry Day, Nightwing has fangirls. *In his room, Robin has a lot of things with the faces of mostly Batman villains on them, which he uses to either punch or throw birdarangs at. *Robin and Cyborg are the only characters who have died twice. Gallery The gallery for Robin (As Robin not Nightwing) can be viewed here. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Real Characters Category:Alter Egos Category:Robins